Reunited
by RainbowJo
Summary: Kurt and Puck are in love but before they could confess their emotions Kurt transferred. It is the first time Kurt and Puck see each other now Kurt is back at McKinley what will happen? please review it's my first m


Hey guys this is my first m so i don't know if it will be any good hope you enjoy. Please Please please review be as harsh as you want

I don't own glee or any of the characters unfortunately otherwise puckurt would be the power couple.

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXX

Puck was popping round the hudmmel's house to pick some things he had left when he stayed at Finn's. He knocked at the door and Finn answered.

"Oh hey dude I'm going round to Quinn's, you know where everything is and only Kurt's in. See ya." And with that Finn left. As Puck approached the stairs Kurt emerged from his room downstairs.

"Oh hey Puck" Kurt said with a confused smile

"I just came to get the stuff i left here. Finn left by the way" Puck explained with a small smile " good to see ya princess" Kurt gave a small smile in return as Puck made his way up to Finn's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Puck came downstairs from Finn's room Kurt was walk out of the kitchen with his shirt unbuttoned and in just his boxers on Puck couldn't help but sand there and stare at the beauty that is Kurt Hummel.

"SHIT. I thought you had left" Kurt exclaimed.

"Clearly" Puck stood their staring at Kurt crouch and his well toned tummy (Kurt had a very small 6 pack puck noted) Puck managed to pull his eyes away from Kurt's body and into his eyes. They stood there stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

Peering into each other's eyes they saw lust and need and in one small moment puck had his arms around Kurt and were violently attacking his lips with his own. Kurt hesitated but only for a second before kissing back. Puck's hand moved down Kurt's back and lightly squeezing his ass. Kurt moaned and rapped his legs around Puck's waist. Puck moved them so Kurt was lying on the kitchen table. Kissing and nibbling on his neck.

"I'm surprised... you're not with... some... Posh...freak" Puck said in between kisses.

"They don't compare to you "Kurt all but moaned

"O yeah how?"

"Ahhhh!" Kurt screamed as Puck grinded against him.

"I said how princess?" Puck growled impatiently

"Oh they don't have guns" he said squeezing Pucks guns "they don't kiss as good"

"You've been kissing those boys?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow

"A few" Kurt smirked at puck's shocked expression "and..." Kurt reached in between and groped Puck through his jeans "there not as big as you" Kurt's voices was lined with lust

"You've seen those guy cocks as well" he raised hi eyebrow again.

"No my innocents is completely yours to destroy, it just at one of the parties while i was dancing" he grinded "all the gay and bi guy got hard" Kurt smiled triumphantly.

Puck then started palming Kurt through his boxers.

"UHH... here or my room?"

"Your choice you're the one who has to eat of this table"

"Here"

"You kinky barstered" Kurt gave him the death steer and slapped him on his arm

"Just fuck me already"

"My pleasure. Condom, lube?"

"In my room the bottom of my bed side table" Puck ran down stairs and when e came back he had a bottle of lube in his hands.

"You sure you want to do this?" he leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"Yes" e breathed as he took of Pucks clothes. Soon all clothes were off and on the floor.

Puck covers a few fingers in lube. "Just tell me when it starts to hurt" Kurt nodded "promise me babe?"

"Promise" Kurt sealed the deal with deal. Puck slid his first finger in and Kurt moaned out in pleasure, Puck ten slipped in second finger "this ok?" Kurt nodded "more" he begged pushing back on his fingers. Puck then inserted his third finger and started a scissoring action he then pulled out when he thought he was ready. Kurt whimpered at the loss on Pucks fingers but said nothing because he knew that he was soon going to be filled with something bigger. Puck was just about to put the condom on when Kurt stopped him. "I want you raw" He looked up at Puck through his long lashes. Puck nodded and covered his dick in lube "ready?" he asked giving Kurt a loving kiss. Kurt bit his bottom lip (sending Puck crazy) and nodded and Puck lined him up with Kurt's hole. He kissed Kurt and he slowly pushed into Kurt. Kurt screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. " It will get better babe don't worry" after a minuet Kurt told Puck to move he nodded and started off slowly earning himself gasps and small moans "harder, faster" Kurt begged

"As you wish princess" Puck then quickened his pace and started slamming into Kurt hitting his prostate with every thrust cause Kurt to scream out in ecstasy. "Oh god you're so tight Kurt" Puck growled

""Noah I'm goanna... I'm goanna" getting what Kurt was saying puck bent down and cover Kurt's dick with his mouth make Kurt scream louder and higher. "NOAHHHHH!" Kurt screamed as he released his load into Puck awaiting mouth. Puck followed shortly, having Kurt's cum running down his throat when straight to is dick and he couldn't hold it any longer, he collapsed on top of Kurt

"Oh fuck that was amazing promise me you'll do that again"

"Anytime you want princess" Puck smiled and kissed Kurt

"I love you Kurt" "i love you to Noah" they shared another long gentle kiss. Picking up their clothes they made their way down to Kurt's room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They were rudely waken up later that night with Finn screaming "OH MY GOD! EWWWWWWWWWW "


End file.
